


Incydent dyplomatyczny

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak trzęsienie łóżka może wywołać trzęsienie dyplomatyczne w Śródziemiu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incydent dyplomatyczny

\- Ty wiesz, czym się to może skończyć? - Roztrzęsiony Aragorn spojrzał na Faramira, który dopiero co przyjechał do Minas Tirith. Dłoń króla Gondoru wskazywała drzwi do jednej z komnat. - Jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw, czeka nas tu druga w ciągu roku wizyta jeźdźców Rohanu, tym razem jednak zdecydowanie mniej wyczekiwana niż poprzednio.  
\- Nie przesadzasz? - Faramir zbliżył się do drzwi i przyłożył oko do dziurki od klucza.  
\- Odkąd Eomer został tam królem, głosi, że wprowadzi wszędzie nowy ład moralny, zaprowadzi prawo i sprawiedliwość i tak dalej. Wisi mi to i powiewa, ale...

Faramir nie odpowiedział, tylko skupił się na oglądaniu. Po całej komnacie rozrzucone były ubrania, zaś na wielkim łożu Arwena, zupełnie naga, siedziała na twarzy równie nagiej Eowiny, krzycząc „No dalej, liż mnie! Pokaż, czego cię nauczyłam!“. Tak, domyślał się, że świętszemu niż Eru Eomerowi by to się nie spodobało. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić króla Rohanu krzyczącego do swoich ludzi „Postawmy tamę degeneracji moralnej i rozpasaniu płynącemu do nas z Gondoru!“. Ponoć ostatnio wprowadził zakaz zaplatania przez mężczyzn warkoczy, bo jego zdaniem było to mało męskie...

\- A jakby tego było mało, problemy się dopiero zaczną, jeśli sprawa dojdzie do elfów. Z tym leśnym czubkiem Thandruilem i tak się nie lubimy, od czasu tego „przypadkowego“ listu...  
\- Tak, przesadził, to prawda - przyznał Faramir, odsuwając się na chwilę od drzwi. Kiedy Gondor oficjalnie uczynił Dale swoim protektoratem, Aragorn wysłał w tej sprawie listy do królów elfów i krasnoludów. Thandruil odpisał, że akceptuję (bo wobec dysproporcji sił niewiele mógł zrobić), ale zupełnie przypadkiem w tytulaturze Aragorna słowo „Elessar“, oznaczające „kamień elfów“, zostało przekręcone na „Enlessar“, oznaczające „kamień nerkowy“. Po odczytaniu tego przez elfich posłańców, Aragorn mało nie kazał ich zrzucić z murów Minas Tirith.  
\- Już sobie wyobrażam, jak ogłasza, że zamierza dołączyć moje rogi do swojej korony...  
\- Ale z panią z Lorien mamy chyba niezłe stosunki...  
\- Starałem się, żeby jakoś zrównoważyć wpływy tego łosiofila z mrocznej puszczy. - mruknął skrzywiony Aragorn, bo jęki dochodzące z komnaty obok przybrały na intensywności - Ale chyba potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, co się stanie, gdy i do niej dojdą słuchy o tym, co się tam - wskazał komnatę - dzieje. A wierz mi, dojdą. - Jak na ironię z za drzwi dobiegło głośne „Nie przerywaj! Dochodzę! Oooooch!“ - Nie ma w całym Śródziemiu większego centrum plotek niż Lothlorien, byłem tam, więc wiem.  
\- A nie Rivendell?  
\- Weź mi nawet nie przypominaj. - Aragorn o mało nie zaczął tłuc głową w ścianę. - Jeszcze mi brakuje do pełni szczęścia wizyty Elronda, niby to sympatycznego, ale co chwila, tak od niechcenia pytającego, kiedy to się doczeka wnucząt. Nie spotkałeś go nigdy, więc nie wiesz, ale mówię co, facet potrafi ze spokojem na twarzy wbijać sztylet w plecy, taki to agent... Tak czy inaczej, to co się tam dzieje, może doprowadzić do poważnego incydentu dyplomatycznego. Uchodziłeś w swojej rodzinie za bystrego, zresztą dlatego wygnali cię na wysuniętą placówkę - Aragorn nie dodał, że sam zrobił to samo, aby nie mieć w stolicy nikogo, kto miałby choć szczątkowe prawa do tronu - Masz może jakiś pomysł?

Faramir zamyślił się głęboko, po czym pochylił ku dziurce od klucza.  
\- A nie możemy po prostu popatrzeć? Właśnie poszły w 69...


End file.
